


Anniversary (Kitchen Series)

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-06-23
Updated: 2002-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-20 16:04:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11338755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Anniversary (Kitchen Series)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Anniversary (Kitchen Series)

## Anniversary (Kitchen Series)

#### by Bertie

Title: Anniversary  
Author: Bertie  
Email:   
Archive: yes  
Series: Kitchen  
Note: Happy Birthday XF-Trio list. Not betad. This will probably be the last of this series. 

Ever since Fox and Alex had given Walter a dog, the boys were continuously pulling not only the dog with them, but Walter as well, on their long excursions through the park. There was one close by but they realized that with a Great Dane they needed to consider moving out of the city and into a more suitable environment for such a large animal. 

Many times Fox would go on long runs with the dog at his side. Walter actually loved that idea. Who would try anything with such a large dog beside him? The dog would run at Mulder's pace and only run off if Mulder gave him permission. 

He was very well trained. Fox and Alex had lucked out by finding the dog at the last minute. A couple was moving overseas and they just couldn't take the animal with them. None of their friends or relatives could keep him so Fox was grateful to Dana for bringing up the animal as a possible gift to Walter. She had known the couple-the woman had taken a few classes with her at school. Dana was very happy that Fox decided, with a little coaxing from Dana and Alex, the animal would be the ideal gift for the man who had everything. 

Walter had joked a few times that he already kept pets, and very large ones at that, who needed constant pampering and scolding about messes. 

Alex came home one day late and both Walter and Fox were worried. They looked up at him when he entered, Fox looking up from Walter's lap. They were thrilled that Marmaduke was with him. 

"You've been gone a long time, Alex. Fox was worried." 

Alex smiled, knowing that Walter was surely worried as well. 

"I just ran into a friend. We were just going over old times..." His lovers looked at him in shock. Alex never mentioned friends before. 

"A friend?" asked Fox incredulously. 

"Yes! But stop looking like that. This guy wasn't a part of the Consortium. He is a good man." With that, Alex went to take a shower. 

Walter let Marmaduke lay on his feet as he watched the news. Mulder went to talk to Alex. He pulled off his clothes and joined him in the shower. 

"Hey, lover," smiled Alex and kissed him. "Wanted to wash my back for me?" 

"Yeah..." taking the wash cloth from him and lathering it up to scrub his lover's back. 

"Mmm..." moaned the younger man. Mulder kissed Alex's earlobe and whispered, "What's going on. I know it's more than just a meeting with an old friend." 

Alex turned to look at Mulder in the face and nodded his head. "Yeah, I was thinking that Marmaduke needs a better place to stay. And I think I've found the perfect spot." 

Mulder's eyes widened. "You didn't tell your friend he could take Marmaduke??" 

Alex pulled away from his lover, hurt. "No, Fox. I thought you trusted me!" 

Mulder gulped and blinked and sighed. "I'm sorry, baby. That was wrong of me to jump to conclusions like that..." 

Alex put his hand on his hip and said, "I was looking for a place WE ALL COULD STAY." The last words were slow and emphasized. 

Mulder smiled sheepishly. "Forgive me?" 

"Only if you fuck me long and hard against the shower wall." 

Mulder grinned. "You better believe it!" 

Alex turned off the water and let his lover push him into the shower wall, spread him and enter him with the barest of preparation. 

"Oh yeah, that's it!" moaned the younger man. 

* * *

Walter heard the water go off but didn't hear the bathroom door open. He knew they were probably making love. He didn't envy his lovers being able to have sex more often than himself; he just wished he was there to watch it. He looked down at the big dog on his feet and smiled. 

"You think I should join them, Marmaduke?" 

The dog looked up at his master and gave a small noise, then reached up and licked his master on the nose. The adoration on the dog's face was so endearing. He was glad that his lover's had given him this loving and loveable pet. He couldn't have asked for a more wonderful gift. 

He sighed and knew he had to tell the boys what was going to occur in the next month. He would be turning in paperwork for early retirement. He had only two years to go, but he felt there was no time like the present. It wasn't as if he couldn't find something to preoccupy his time when he retired. He knew of the stories of early retirements who didn't feel suited to find other work and who ultimately became depressed and many became drunks and disillusioned. There were, of course, happy stories of people finding new and amazing jobs, or hobbies that preoccupied their time, and started a whole lease on life, but such things were jeered rather than lauded. 

He decided that he would tell them tomorrow. 

* * *

Walter woke to his lovers ganging up on him. One was sucking and lapping at his nipples and the other was poking and prodding at his asshole. Long, delicious fingers were wrapped about his cock, pulling on it just right as the owner's mouth worked his nipples. Soon the blunt object of Alex's cock entered him and he moaned. This was one thing he was glad about. Being woken up in the morning by two beautiful lovers who decided he was going to be their play thing. It was hard to do that when he needed to get to work. When he retired they could do this all week to him if they wanted. 

He desperately wanted to feel Fox's lips stretched around his cock, but when he saw Mulder was preparing himself, he just smiled. He would be the filling in their sandwich. He could take that. Fox's sweet ass was pushed back against his groin after Mulder had lubed his cock well. He helped Fox put his cock inside the tight heat just as Alex thrust hard into him. He bit the inside of his cheek to make sure he didn't stab into his lover painfully. He took Alex's fingers in his mouth and nibbled them as he slowly rocked back and forth, impaling and being impaled continuously. 

Alex kissed his back and shoulders, murmuring how much he loved him. Fox was giving those delightful whimpering sounds as Walter fucked him. This was going to be a good day, he thought. Nothing could go wrong, not even telling them about his plans. 

* * *

Marmaduke was bounding about, practically quivering with excitement...Mulder was going to go on one of his runs and he could participate. When he saw said master walk out of the master bedroom, he smelled him, sticking his nose just as a dangly bit was bouncing interestingly. 

"No, bad dog!" Mulder managed after nearly squealing from the cold wet nose touching his cock. Marmaduke could smell Skinner and Krycek all over his Mulder master and found him especially fascinating. Mulder yelped when Marmaduke's nose touched his ass. 

'God why me?' whined Mulder to himself. He finally slammed the door of the bathroom on the dog who scratched immediately to be let in. Mulder refused, locking the door, and jumping into the shower. He washed himself thoroughly, ignoring the whines from outside the door. Then he heard bangs and growls, this time in the voice of a very pissed off Krycek. 

"Just a sec, Alex, I'm almost finished!" 

When he finally opened the door, Alex was fuming. "What, suddenly after all this time you get an attack of shyness?" 

"When it comes to a dog wanted to sniff me in certain places, yes!" 

Alex paused for just a second then laughed out loud. Mulder pouted, wrapping himself in a fluffy bath towel and brushing past Alex and Marmaduke. 

Skinner caught that pout and asked, "Hey, baby, why the big lip?" 

Mulder sighed. "Nothing, Walter." 

Walter just shrugged then rose to go join Alex in the shower. Mulder dressed then went downstairs to start breakfast, Marmaduke followed in hopes of a table scrap. 

* * *

Mulder heard them laughing in the shower and was highly pissed off. He frowned at them when they came tumbling down the stairs, laughing and joking. They stopped when they saw the look he gave them. 

"What's wrong, baby?" asked Walter. 

"Don't baby me! I made you breakfast!" He slammed the fork down beside the plate then did the same for Alex. 

Mulder threw himself down on the nearest chair and began to eat sullenly. Walter and Alex looked at each other a moment then sat down and ate, looking surreptitiously at their very angry lover across from them. 

Alex, unable to contain his curiosity, asked, "It isn't Marmaduke, is it? You're acting like a teenager! Get over it!" 

Mulder stood up and screamed, "You ass!" Then launched himself at Alex. Marmaduke began to bark and Walter had to hush him first. 

"HALT!" he bellowed after hushing the Great Dane, clearly realizing something else was upsetting Mulder more than just their joking about the dog. Mulder was half atop Alex on the floor when they froze. 

Walter bent down then sat fully on the floor to look them both in the eyes. "Ok, what's going on, you two!" 

Mulder sighed. "It's not fair; Alex got a perfect anniversary present for us. There is no way in hell I can compete!" 

"Anniversary?" Both Alex and Walter asked together. 

Mulder stared at them in shock then rolled his eyes. "Yes, it's our Anniversary, you dodo brains! Haven't you forgotten?" 

They both stared at him guiltily. He sighed. "Yes, I thought that was why you got the house, Alex..." 

"House?" asked Walter. "What house?" 

Alex glared at Mulder. "Well, I wanted to tell you a little better than that, Walter, but yeah, I found the perfect house for all of us to live in. And it has several acres for Marmaduke to explore." 

Walter turned to Alex. "How in the hell could you afford that?" 

"Well, of course I can't but if we all pitched in we could purchase the property. It had totally slipped my mind that our anniversary was coming up." 

Walter sighed. "Well, since you have come up with such a wonderful thing, I think it's time for me to share with you my surprise." 

His boys looked at him with expectation. "Next month, I plan to retire." 

"Retire?" 

"Walter, are you sure? Don't you have like two more years?" 

"Yeah, but with my military service, I can easily get out early," he replied. 

"Are you sure you want to do that?" asked Mulder. 

"Yes, so we can spend time with each other--apparently in our new home." Walter smiled. "Where is this house at anyway, Alex?" 

"It's in Maine." 

"Maine?" 

"Its beautiful country up there, Walter." 

"It's also freezing one's balls off weather!" 

Mulder snickered. "I think your balls could handle it, Walter. Alex's on the other hand..." 

"You brat!" gasped Alex and punched him hard on the arm. 

Walter shook his head. "Maybe I shouldn't retire..." 

They laughed at him then pounced on him, tickling and playing until he gave in. "Ok, ok, I will retire! If only so I can make some real ground rules and punishments like a Dom should!" 

Alex and Mulder froze in shock, looking in fear at their big lover. 

Walter laughed hardily. "You should see the look on your faces!!" 

They launched themselves on him again and this time, they kissed and caressed, pinched and aroused until he growled, "Bed!" 

* * *

It was a hard month at first. They had lots of plans to work out, lots of arranging, lots of changes. But as the next month came closer, they had most everything squared away, the only one not noticing a change was Marmaduke, who seemed content as long as his daily routines weren't disrupted. 

They had visited the property several times, deciding what was needed and what wasn't and by the time moving day came, they were all exhausted. Walter had promised to remain as a consultant if needed, but he was definitely hoping they would rarely need him. He realized moving far from the hectic world of paperwork and politics was probably the best thing for him overall. With two younger lovers to keep him preoccupied and their dog, no way would he feel useless. He smiled to himself, wondering if maybe his Dom fantasies couldn't be put to use once they had settled in their new home. He would just have to wait and see... 

They said goodbye to the condo that they had shared lots of experiences and life in. Mulder sighed wistfully then they all left. 

* * *

It took about three months to really have everything like they wanted but that first night; they made a place for themselves by the fire and made love, the dog sleeping on the couch after tiring himself out from wondering what his masters were doing. Walter had been happy to see a wood stove, knowing it would save on heating bills, though the place had central heat. 

Mulder rose, his body covered in his lovers' sweat and other body fluids, and went into the kitchen to get a snack to tide him over before breakfast. He cried out when he felt a cold wet nose rub against his ass and groaned, "Not again!" 

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Bertie 


End file.
